


Lost Memories

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Family Feels, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: As a child there was always a camera rolling and some things are worth remembering





	1. A New Beginning

1973  
The Calaway Funeral Home

"Is it recording?" Catherine asked as she pointed her video camera at the floor, "Oh I think I got it!"

Her husband Frank chuckled at his wife's excitement, "Darling, you're filming your feet" Frank teased, "Is our entire family video gonna be footage of your feet?"

Catherine laughed along, as she lifted the camera and began filming her eight year old son, Mark who was sitting crossed leg on the family couch. His hair was long and a lovely shade of orange which fit perfectly with his brown cowboy hat. 

Mark's emerald green eyes shined with wonder and curiosity, "Mother?" The boy questioned as he tilted his head, "Why are you filming me?"

Catherine couldn't hide her smile, "Well we have a present for you and I wanted record your reaction."   
."

 

Mark suddenly smiled as Frank stood up from his arm chair with a small box with a red bow in his hand. Once Frank gave Mark his gift he turned to Catherine and waved at the camera, "This is for future Mark" Frank laughed, "Get a hair cut, please."

"Frank" Catherine gasped, "That's not nice." Mark stuck out his tongue and made faces behind his Father's back which made Catherine laugh.

" That's not my son making faces at me is it?" Frank asked as Mark quickly put his tongue back his mouth, "That's what I thought."

"Open your present, honey" Catherine encouraged keeping the camera focused on Mark. Mark moved his long hair out of his face and began ripping the present apart. Frank put his hand on Catherine's shoulder, she was trembling, "Want me to take the camera?" Frank whispered with a concerned tone, "Go sit with Mark I got it."

With Frank handling the camera, Catherine sat done next to Mark. As Mark ripped the last piece of wrapping paper, he raised an eyebrow, "I don't think this will fit me."

"What is it, son?" Frank asked trying to stop himself from laughing, "Hold it up to the camera."

Doing as his Father asked Mark lifted up a white footed onesie that was twelve sizes too small to fit Mark, so he just stared in confusion.

"What is it Mark?" Frank asked again.

"It's pajamas" Mark said unsure what was happening, "I don't get it?"

Catherine giggled at Mark, "Well why would we need a tiny onesie if it didn't fit you?" 

Mark looked at his Mother with wide eyes, "Mom...are you?" 

That's when Catherine started tearing up, "Mom!" Mark squealed and dropped the onesie, "Are you having a baby?" Catherine could only nod, as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"You're gonna be a big brother Mark" Frank announced, "A big brother!"

Mark covered his mouth with his hands to muffle his excited screams. Catherine wrapped her arms Mark and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Are you excited?"

Mark nodded, "Yes yes yes!" He laughed as he took off his hat and raised it in the air, "YEEHAW!"

Catherine kissed her son on the cheek, "So what do you think it's gonna be, sweetheart?"

Mark fell back into the chair tossing his hat aside, he was stunned, but he couldn't stop giggling. 

"If it's a girl would you keep her safe?" Catherine asked.

Mark played with his hair as his face began turning red, "Well, if it was a boy I could protect him too."

Frank chuckled from behind the camera, "Does that mean you want a baby brother?"

Mark happily nodded with a toothy smile, "I want a baby brother


	2. Hurry Mr. Stork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why have one party when you can have two? With the camera in the hands of an eight year old Undertaker what could he be recording?

6 Sixs Months Later

"What have you been craving, Darling? Salty or sweet?"

"Have you been having morning sickness?"

"Check her skin; see if it's soft or dry."

"What about Frank? Has he been gaining weight?"

Catherine could barely get a word in and it was her party. All of her girlfriends were in the living room while Frank was in the den with all his friends drinking and smoking. All of Catherine's friends were Mother's and claimed to be the best with the greatest advice, but whenever one girl said something another would try to correct them. It was a mad house, hot tea and all.

As the women sipped their tea and shared their pregnancy stories, Mark was sitting on the staircase observing the party from a safe distance with the video camera rolling. There was no safe spot for Mark; one party was full of throat burning perfume and cheek pinchin', and the other thick smoke and aggressive head pats. 

But with his unborn sibling still in his Mother stomach it was clear, Mark needed to stay close to Catherine. Suddenly, one of Catherine's friends put her tea down on her coaster, and stood up, "Ok time for presents!" She chirped happily, "Catherine, honey you must open Auntie Ginger's gift first."

Catherine blushed as she was nearly attacked with dozens of neatly wrapped pink and blue gifts. The ladies all giggled and smiled waiting for their gifts to be open, "Oh, do hurry dear" One lady giggled, "This is so exciting."

"Mildred, please control yourself" A lady with a bright red dress insisted, "A lady must have control."

Mildred's smile flatten, "Oh my yes Betty you're right. Pardon me I'm just excited." 

"Of course your excited" Another lady laughed, "We haven't had a baby shower since before my little Johnny was born."

Upon hearing that name Mark frowned and his eyebrows bent down. Catherine frowned, "Betty, about Johnny-"

"There's no need to apologize Cathy dear, boys will be boys" Betty said putting a comforting hand on Catherine's shoulder, "Mark couldn't have known Johnny was allergic to peanuts." 

Mark laughed to himself as he remembered how puffy little Johnny's face was and how badly he gasped for air. 

"Alright enough chit-chat" Mildred said, "Open your presents Cathy I'm not getting any younger."

Catherine did as she was told and began opening her gifts. Still unsure of the gender of her unborn child, Catherine was oddly receiving a lot of pink gifts. 

Booties, pacifiers, onesies, bears they were all pink. Mark stared in confusion, and Catherine let out an concerned laugh, "Ladies this is all very sweet, but-"

"Cathy, honey" Ginger interrupted, "All of us have son's, but you have the possibility of having a baby girl. God knows I'm not having anymore."

The ladies laughed at their misfortune, "Believe me" Mildred laughed, "I have more boys in my house than the bar downtown."

"Well" Betty said getting into the conversation, "I have so many boys, you'd think I had my own football team."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Why do they have to giggle about everything?" Mark asked himself keeping the camera focused on Catherine. Suddenly, Catherine spotted Mark hiding and called him out, "There you are!" She called as all the ladies turned to face Mark, "Come down and say hello, Mark."

Mark froze all eyes were suddenly on him and he did not like it. "Are you filming, honey?" Catherine asked slightly embarrassed, "Bring it down here and say hello."

Mark tried to swallow but a large lump in his throat stopped it, "I-Im ok up h-here Mother" Mark stuttered as the ladies awed and giggled, "I'll s-stay up here."

"Markie" Catherine teased with a smile, "Don't be shy come say hello." 

"Mother!" Mark whined covering his face with the camera, "D-Dont call me Markie."

"Then come down" Catherine said as she patted the vacant spot of couch next to her, "You can sit next to me." 

Step by step Mark made his way down the stairs with camera in hand and into the living room. 

Ginger gasped, "Is that little Mark? Look how big you are."

"I can't believe how big he's gotten" Mildred said with a smile, "I swear he's going to be taller than Frank when he's older."

Mark didn't say anything, but he took a seat next to his Mother. Once Mark got comfortable he was instantly hit with questions.

"Are you excited to be a big brother?"

"Have you been helping your Mother?"

"Have you helped your Father with the Nursery?" 

Mark just nodded which made all the ladies laugh, "Isn't he just a darling" Mildred laughed as she leaned over and pinched Mark's cheek, "You are just the cutest." 

Mark pulled away from the pinch and shuffled closer to Catherine. This made all the ladies laugh and aww, "Catherine" Betty said, as she grabbed her tea, "You didn't answer our question from before."

Catherine kindly scoffed, "Betty you don't believe those old wives tales do you?"

And just like a volcano the room erupted with chatter and advice, "Honey, please" Ginger said, "Take this seriously, now do you sleep on your left side or right?"

"Uhh I usally sleep on my left" Catherine said, "Why do you ask?"

The ladies gasped, "What about cravings?" Betty asked sipping her tea, "Salty or sweet?"

"Well" Catherine looked down at the carpet, "I do love my sweets."

Once again the room was filled with cheer and excitement, "Sweets! That's wonderful!" Mildred squealed bouncing in her seat, "What about morning sickness?"

Catherine shrugged slightly, "I had it for a few weeks, but not as much." 

Mark nearly dropped the camera the ladies were so loud he was worried they crack the lense. 

"Now what about Frank?" Ginger asked as she fixed her hair, "How's the Husband?"

Catherine suddenly went silent and her smile shrunk, "Well he's...he's, Mark, honey why don't you go check on your Father."

Mark looked at his Mother and nodded, "Okay Mother." As Mark hopped down and walked towards the den Catherine called out, "Don't I get a kiss?" 

Mark looked over his shoulder, his face was bright red and all the ladies were staring again. Without saying anything Mark scurried over to Catherine and kissed her cheek; which made the ladies giggle.

"How sweet."

"What a darling."

Before leaving, Mark planted a quick, but soft kiss on Catherine's stomach; which put the ladies overboard. They shrieked, giggled till the dogs next door began to howl. Catherine had to cover her mouth, as her eyes started to tear up, "That was so sweet Mark" Catherine sniffed, "That's my good boy."

Mark tipped his hat to his Mother before heading for the den. Once Mark left the living room he took a few deep breathes, "Ah fresh air" He gasped getting as much air as he could, "I can finally breathe."

"Cheers to Frank!" A low man's voice caught Mark's attention it was coming from the den, "Here's to you, you poor bastard!"

Laughter echoed through the door of the den as Mark came closer. Mark turned the door handle and slightly peeked into the den. 

Frank was surrounded by his friends all with big, fat cigars and shots full of whiskey. They all laughed and puffed smoke into the air, "Frank you look horrible" A large man laughed, as he playfully punched Frank in the shoulder, "The baby isn't even here yet, but you already got bags under your eyes!"

"Ah shut up John!" Frank laughed puffing his cigar, "At least I'm not fat!"

Their laughter wasn't as high pitch as the ladies, but it sure was loud. Mark slowly opened the door; which creaked and caught everyone's attention, "Marcus my boy" Frank called with a smile, "Get in here and close the door."

Mark did as his Father asked and closed the door. Frank spotted the camera and jumped, "Oh sh- shoot I didn't know you were filming" Frank put his cigar down in an empty ashtray and put his drink down, "Your Mother is gonna kill me."

A tall man next to Frank threw back a shot of whiskey, "Ahh Frankie boy that women got you whipped like a dog."

Frank chuckled, "You remember who owns this place Stan? This is my house no one whips me, as a matter of fact the one who does the whipping is me."

John turned to Mark, "How old are you son?"

Mark was caught off guard, "Oh uhh-"

"Stand up straight Mark" Frank ordered, as he poured himself another shot, "Strong men don't slouch."

Mark straighten his back, "I'm eight, sir." 

"Eight years old huh?" John repeated, "God what I would have given to be eight again."

"Well you got the same IQ as a eight year old, John" Stan laughed as he leaned against the bar, "So you got half of that wish."

With a growl John gave Stan a quick jab in the gut which made Mark jump, and caused the tall man to spit out his drink, "Take that you bastard" John joked as he too threw back his drink.

Stan started to laugh as he wiped his lip, "Love you John." Frank chuckled along and lifted his glass, "Gentleman a toast...to a bright future and a healthy baby."

The men clinked glasses and threw back their drinks. "I wanna propose a toast" Stan said as he refilled friends glasses and then his own, "Frank if you have a son I hope he's as an incredible man as you, but if you have a daughter... I pray for the man who tries to date her!"

"Cheers!" The men shouted clicking their glasses again.

Mark filmed every second till he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, "Hello Mark" It was Paul Bearer suit and all, "What are you doing in here, young man?"

"It's alright Paul" Frank told Paul as he grabbed another glass, "We're celebrating, come have a drink."

"Ooh sir I couldn't" Paul shrieked letting go of Mark, "Thank you, no thank you."

Frank ignored Paul and poured the young man a drink, "Paul come on I'd be offended if you didn't have a drink."

Paul began to hesitate, "Sir, I can't that's your good whiskey."

"Paul come on" Frank encouraged handing Paul the glass, "If you don't drink I'll take it as an insult to my unborn child, now drink."

With a grunt Paul took the glass and quickly threw it back which made him cough. The men laughed, "Strong stuff hey Paul?" John asked, "This is real man's drink."

Mark watched in amazement as the men finished an entire bottle of Jack Daniels in what felt like a minute. Frank shook hands with Paul, "Don't work too hard Paul" Frank laughed, "You might work yourself to death."

Paul gave Frank a quick laugh before making a quick escape, nearly knocking Mark over. Mark decided it was time he made his escape too.

With no one watching Mark left the smoke filled room and returned to the steps, "Adults sure act weird when there's a baby involved" Mark whispered to the camera, as he sat down on his step, "I wonder how different things will be when the baby shows up."

Mark heard Catherine laugh and pointed the camera at her, "I know you can't hear me right now baby" Mark said under his breath, "I'm your big brother Mark, Mark Calaway oh wait-"

Mark turned the camera around and waved, "Hi, I'm Mark your big brother." He flipped the camera back to Catherine, "That's you and Mother...your really small right now, but that's ok. Mother says when you get here I have to be very careful, but don't worry I'll take good care of you....I promise."


	3. Men In White Coats

April 26th 1974  
Death Valley Hospital   
Maternity Ward

"How are you doing, Darling?"

Catherine's response was flipping the bird which made Frank laugh, "We...are...NEVER...doing this...again!" Catherine hissed as another contraction made her moan in pain, "I hate you....I hate you so much."

"I love you too, honey, now just keep breathing," Frank didn't take his Wife's harsh words to heart; she was pushing out a baby for crying out loud.

Frank began filming his surroundings starting with the shattered vase on the floor, "I, uuh was quite late on the way up here" Frank confessed, "Cathy was a little upset with me, as you can see."

"YOU WERE AN HOUR LATER FRANK!" Catherine roared, as Frank turned the camera back to the red faced Mother, "What if you missed the birth?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Cathy" Frank said, "And if I did I'd never forgive myself."

"And neither would I" Catherine said, as she grabbed her stomach, "Ooh gosh baby....I love you, but God your really hurting mommy right now."

Frank stepped closer and tenderly grabbed Catherine's hand which she nearly crushed. Frank winced at his Wife's snake like grip, but he powered through, "M-maybe I should get the nurse? Get you some-AAAHHHH!

Catherine had squeezed Frank's hand so tightly something in Frank's hand made a pop noise. Upon hearing the pop Catherine immediately let go of Frank's hand in a panic, "F-Frank I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Catherine apologized repeatedly, "Oh God, are you okay?"

Frank kept the camera filming, "I'm fine Cathy, this is what marriage is all about. You take my pain I gladly take yours. Plus no pain no gain."

Catherine nodded, but she frowned, "Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry, Darling" Frank almost whispered, "I love you too much."

"I love you t-t-too, Ow!" Catherine whimpered, "C-could you get the N-Nurse."

"Sure, hun" Frank said, "Would you like to hold the camera? Say a few things, and calm yourself?"

Catherine nodded and took the camera into her sweaty hands, as Frank left the room in a hurry. Trying her best not to drop it, Cathy turned the camera to face her, "H-Hello everyone ummm well...I'm having a b-baby," Catherine stated trying to control her breathing, "I must look horrible I-Im sweating so much, but I'm very excited to s-see my baby. M-Mark I'm sorry you couldn't be here, but I know your safe at home with...P-Paul. You've been such a big h-help Mark, y-you re going to be an a-amazing big brother I just know it." 

In the middle of her speech, Cathy had to lean her head back to check her breathe, "Oh God...Frank says he wants f-four kids, but I think I'm done t-two is enough."

Suddenly, loud boots boomed down the hall, "DOES ANYONE WORK AT THIS DAMN HOSPITAL!"

"O-oh dear" Catherine nervously laughed, "That's Frank p-panicking like he always does. I hope he finds someone soon I'm ready to have this baby." 

* * *  
Half an hour later

The room was suddenly filled with Doctors and Nurses running around like trapped rats in white coats. 

Frank had to keep his distance as the Doctor put himself in front of Catherine lifting the sheet slightly exposing Catherine. Frank let out a small growl as the Doctor put his gloved hand into Catherine; checking the position of the babies head, "You be careful with my Wife, Doctor" Frank threaten, "You wouldn't want to lose any limbs would you?"

"Not at all Mr. Calaway" The Doctor quickly said not even looking at Frank, "I'm just checking the position of your baby that's all."

"How many babies have you delivered?" Frank asked, "This isn't your first time right?"

"Frank!" Catherine barked as she gripped the sheets of her hospital bed, "Shut up!"

"Don't you remember me Mr. Calaway?" The Doctor asked, "I delivered your son, oh wait of course you don't remember you passed out."

"You son of a b-"

"Frank c-cut it out and help me!" Catherine cried out reaching out to him, "I need your hand."

A Nurse stepped up, "I recommend you use your other hand, sir." She was right Frank's left hand was all bandaged up, so he switched hands holding the camera in one hand and Catherine's tiny hand in the other.

"Are you ready Mrs. Calaway?" The Doctor asked as slowly spread Catherine's legs into proper position.

"Get this b-baby out of me!" Catherine demanded nearly breaking Frank's other hand, "NOW!"

"Than you better push." The Doctor ordered, "And don't forget to breathe."

A few minutes into pushing Catherine sounded like a monkey with every breath she took. Frank kept the camera focused on the doctor, but his main focus was Catherine, "Your doing great Cathy" Frank praised, "Just keep breathing."

Catherine's screaming echoed through the halls you'd think she was being murdered. Minutes felt like hours to Catherine and Frank, "You see anything, Doc?" Frank asked as he could no longer feel his fingers.

"Not yet, but in a few more pushes we'll start seeing the head" The Doctor was very calm and collective, as Frank was not.

"Get ready for a push Catherine" The Doctor warned, "Make it big."

A Nurse next to Catherine began a count down which indicated Catherine to push, "5...4...3...2...and 1 breathe Catherine deep breaths" The Nurse instructed, "Ok we need another push in 3....2...1."

As Catherine let out another push Frank suddenly began to sway, "Don't pass out on us Mr. Calaway" The Doctor said finally looking at Frank, "If you pass out, my nurses won't be able to catch you."

"I-Im fine" Frank stuttered as he leaned against the wall for balance, "I'm just fine just focus on my Wife." 

"Nurse Jen" The Doctor called to the brunette women in the hall, "Keep an eye on Mr. Calaway while I focus on Catherine."

"Yes Doctor" Jen answered jogging over to Frank and placing a supportive hand on his buff chest, "Mr. Calaway can you squat?"

"What?" Frank questioned not sure why the Nurse was asking him questions, "I'm fine don't worry about me." 

"Here give me the camera" Jen insisted holding her hands out, "I'll film while you catch your breath, ok?"

Frank growled again and handed the small nurse the camera, "Don't you dare drop it" Frank snarled, "That camera is worth more than you."

Jen nodded and filmed, as Frank who was still holding Catherine slowly squatted and caught his breath. Jen placed herself right in the action which wasn't the prettiest sight for those afraid of blood. 

Suddenly, the Doctor gasped in excitement, "Catherine don't stop I see the head." 

This news brought Frank to his knees he brought Catherine's hand to his lips and kissed it, "You hear that darling? He can see the head keep pushing."

Catherine's eyes were full with tears and determination, "I c-can't do it!" She sobbed almost letting go of Frank, "It hurts i-it hurts!"

Frank forced himself to his feet and grabbed her shoulders, "You can do this Cathy I know you can do this!" Frank encouraged kissing Catherine on the cheek, "Your a strong, beautiful woman, and I love you!"

Catherine turned to Frank with tears streaming down her face, "I-Im sorry!" Catherine sobbed, "I'm sorry!"

Frank laughed, "It's alright Cathy, my hand will heal, don't apologize."

The couple shared a quick kiss before Catherine gave one more big push. The entire room burst into celebration nearly muting the babies cry. 

The Doctor stood with their tiny baby cradled in his arms, "It's a boy!" The Doctor announced, as the nurses cut the cord and took the baby away, "Congratulations Catherine!"

Frank and Catherine both stared in shock at how fast the nurses moved with such a fragile being in their arms. The baby was cleaned, and wrapped in a powder blue blanket and cap. 

Catherine was sobbing in relief, the Nurse walked back to Catherine with the baby; which Catherine reached out to. 

"Please" Catherine begged, "Give me my baby."

"Here you are dear" The Nurse whispered carefully handing Catherine her baby, "Congratulations."

"Look at him Frank" Catherine whimpered cradling her baby boy close to her chest, "He's beautiful."

She was right with his chubby cheeks, button nose and faint brown hair their baby was beautiful. Frank was back to his knees he couldn't feel his legs, "Oh my God" Frank whispered, "A...boy we had....a son."

Catherine laughed at Frank, "A beautiful son."

The baby was sleeping nestled closely to his Mother making the tiniest noises and slowly opening and closing his mouth. The Doctors left the room high fiving one another as the nurses both young and old stayed behind to help.

Nurse Jen handed the camera to Frank, "I made sure I got a good shot, Mr. Calaway" Jen explained, "I got everything."

"I'm sure you did" Frank said taking the camera which was still recording, "Thank you."

An elder Nurse stepped in and awed, "What a beautiful baby" That's all the nurses could say, "Have you picked a name?"

The couple gasped and looked at one another, "N-no we haven't" Catherine confessed slightly embarrassed, "I thought we'd have one by now."

"Frank Jr. is still an option you know" Frank nugged as the Nurses groaned, "What? He's gonna turn out like me anyway."

"Franklin Calaway" Catherine snapped glaring at her husband, "I'd rather burn to death than live the rest of my life knowing I let you name our son Frank Jr."

Frank put his hands out, "It was just a suggestion, honey."

The couple hummed and huhed over names, but none of them stuck till Frank said, "How about Cain?"

"Honey?" Catherine questioned, "Didn't Cain kill his brother in the Bible?"

Frank paused, "Oh...I forgot about that part...well than why not spell it differently?"

Catherine raised a sweaty brow, "What do you mean?"

Frank scratched the top of his head, "Like K-a-n-e."

Catherine looked at her sleeping son, "Kane....Little Kane. I love it."

As if he already knew his name the baby flinched and opened his chocolate brown eyes that matched Frank's. Frank nearly fell over, "Look Cathy look he has my eyes!" 

Catherine hushed her loud husband, "Frank don't wake him, but yes...he has your eyes."

"Hi Kane" Frank cooed gently touching his son's cheek with his index finger, "I'm your Daddy little man hi."

Catherine watched her husband with amazement, she had only seen Frank act this way one other time, and that's when Mark was born, but all that was missing were the tears. 

"Can I hold him?" Frank whispered. Catherine smiled, "How your holding the camera?"

Frank had forgotten about the camera, "Uuh Nurse Jen was it? Do you mind holding this again?"

Jen nodded and filmed the happy couple, as Catherine handed Kane to Frank, "Do you remember how to hold a baby, dear?" Catherine teased, as she laid down.

Frank didn't answer as Kane wiggled in his big arms. The nurses whispered and giggled to one another it was an adorable site. 

Catherine closed her eyes for a moment to rest, the poor thing was exhausted, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Without Frank watching out of no where a nurse placed a cold, damp cloth on Catherine's steaming forehead; which made her jump.

"I'm sorry dear" The elder Nurse apologized, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Catherine accepted the nurse's apology and held the cloth in place. Frank looked away from Kane and looked at Catherine, "Have a rest, Cathy" Frank said, "I'll watch him while you get some rest."

"I love you" Catherine moaned as she began to doze off.

"Love you more."


	4. Belated Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark just turned nine and he's waiting patiently for the gift he's waited nine months for, but can he wait just a little bit longer?

April 29th 1974  
Death Valley Hospital   
Recovery Room

It had been a rough four days, Catherine was having some after birth issues such as excessive bleeding which kept her in Hospital longer than usual. Baby Kane was healthy and was slowly developing a morning routine with the Nurses. For some reason Kane wasn't very fond of the Nurses cold hands, so any time they held him, he'd squirm and cause a fuss.

"Oh, Buddy" Frank chuckled as he filmed, "You got it easy. If I had a beautiful nurse holding me, I wouldn't be complaining."

Cathy was sleeping soundly in her Hospital bed, as Frank filmed. As Kane was being taken care of by several Nurses, Frank began filming Cathy.

"Look at you" Frank whispered, "My own sleeping beauty." 

She was so beautiful, even when she snored, Frank believed he married an angel. Frank looked down at his broken hand, and laughed, "To think such a tiny woman could break my hand. I'm never going to hear the end of this when the boys find out."

Suddenly, Kane let out a cry that pulled Catherine out of her slumber, "W-what happened? Kane? Where is he?" Catherine had gotten up so fast she forgot where she was.

Frank grabbed her hand, "It's alright Cathy" Frank comforted his Wife, as he turned to the Nurses, "What's going on over there ladies?"

The Nurses jumped at Frank's harsh tone, "Nothings wrong, Mr. Calaway" Nurse Jen said, as she cradled the fuss Kane in her arms, "He's just hungry."

Nurse Jen brought Kane to Catherine who was wiping sleep out of her eyes, "We're a little off his eating schedule, but it should be fine" Nurse Jen stated, "Catherine are you comfortable breast-feeding right now?"

Catherine held Kane close, "Of course I have no problem." Catherine looked up at Nurse Jen, "Doesn't breastfeeding help with bonding?"

Nurse Jen smiled, "It has been said it does. When a baby is breast fed it cre-"

"Thank you, Nurse Jen" Frank sounded slightly annoyed, "But we got it from here."

Nurse Jen blushed, "Well alright I'll be outside if you need anything."

As Nurse Jen left, Catherine smacked Frank on the arm, "That wasn't nice" Catherine scolded quietly, "She was just trying to help."

Frank shrugged, as Catherine began to breastfeed. As Catherine fed Kane, Frank turned to the window, and filmed what was outside. Cathy's room had a wonderful view of the Hospital's rose garden, and it had just finished raining, so that lovely after rain smell filled the air.

"Do you see something Frank?" Cathy asked slightly curious , "That's the first time you've filmed anything else besides me and the baby."

"Oh uhh" Frank stuttered looking over his shoulder, "I thought you'd want some privacy."

"Frank, honey there's nothing to be embarrassed about" Cathy giggled, "This is beautiful thing, and it's perfectly natural."

Frank nodded and slowly turned the camera to Cathy, she waved, "See, it's not so bad."

Catherine had a blanket covering herself, but Kane could still be seen drinking away like a man with a drinking problem. 

Frank chuckled, "God, when Kane sees this when he's older. He's gonna kill me for filming this." 

Catherine laughed along, "Well if he gets embarrassed, I'll tell him his big brother was breastfed too."

The couple laughed at their future, "So Frank" Catherine said gently rubbing Kane's back, "When is Mark allowed to visit?"

Frank thought for a second trying to remember what the Doctor had told him, "I believe he said tomorrow, I'll have to ask again."

Catherine smiled, "He's going to be so excited. Talk about a belated birthday present." 

"Wait till the sibling rivalry starts" Frank laughed, "Then we'll see how excited he is."

Catherine gasped, "Oh no not my babies they'll love and protect eachother."

"And if they don't?" Frank loved winding up his Wife, "What if they just argue and fight?"

"Well, then their gonna meet Mama's wooden spoon." Cathy had a very serious face that even made Frank uncomfortable, but he laughed it off.

"You heard her boys" Frank said, "Listen to your mama...believe me she's serious."

Suddenly, Kane pushed away from Catherine and started crying. The couple jumped, but only Catherine took action. She carefully placed Kane on her shoulder and tapped his back. 

After a few taps Kane let out a tiny burp that only Catherine heard which made her laugh, "Did you hear that Frank?" She laughed as she moved Kane away from her shoulder and back into her arms, "That burp was so cute."

Frank didn't answer, but he did laugh. Catherine looked down at Kane and gently touched his nose, "He's so cute I love him." 

With his Mother's touch Kane flinched and opened his eyes, "Well good morning" Catherine cooed softly stroking the top of Kane's head, "Yes good morning."

Kane's only response was a gurgle and a bit of spit up which Catherine quickly took care of, "You are just the sweetest thing" Catherine laughed, "Yes you are."

Frank raised a brow, and chuckled at his wife, "You have a strange idea of what sweet is, darling."

Catherine playfully scrunched her nose, "It's a mommy and baby thing Frank, you wouldn't understand." 

"No I would not" Frank gladly admitted, as he stood up, "Well I'm gonna head home, and check on Mark."

Catherine pouted, "Aww, leaving me already?"

Frank put the camera down and gave Catherine a kiss, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll check on Mark have a quick shower, and I'll be back before you know it."

With a smile Catherine gave Frank a push, "And while you're there please brush your teeth, that was disgusting."

Frank playfully gasped, "But you love my morning breath.

Catherine laughed, "No I don't you dirty man."

Frank pointed the camera at Catherine, "Well you fell in love with a dirty man, honey that's your fault."

"No I didn't" Catherine teased blowing a kiss to the camera, "I fell in love a bad boy with a heart of gold." 

Frank rolled his eyes and waved goodbye, "Don't do anything crazy alright?"

"No promises, honey" Catherine laughed as she flipped her hair, "A little destruction never hurt anyone."

Frank laughed, as he left his wife's room and began walking down the hall with the camera still rolling. Frank's newly polished funeral director shoes were the only thing being filmed, as if he forgot he was recording. The white tiles of the hospital were almost blinding till another pair of shoes entered the frame.

"Good morning, Mr. Calaway" Judging from the brown slip on shoes and white coat it was the same Doctor that brought Kane into the world, "How's Cathy this morning?" 

Frank growled, "That's Catherine to you, boy, and she's doing just fine."

"Wonderful that's wonderful" The Doctor said, "I'll be sure to stop by this afternoon to check on her and the baby, now if you'll excuse me." 

The Doctor's shoes quickly disappeared off frame, but Frank didn't move he surely was giving the Doctor a death glare of some sort before he left. Frank started walking again towards the elevator till he stopped again.

"Is this thing still recording?


	5. Hello

April 30th 7:00AM   
The Calaway Funeral Home 

Mark's bedroom door slowly creaks open, as Frank creeps inside to find his oldest son sleeping away peacefully. The bedroom was dark, but the light from the open door gave some light, enough to see the sleeping child. The floor creaked under Frank's heavy feet, but it didn't seem to disturb Mark what so ever.

Frank reaches out and places his hand on Mark's small shoulder, "Mark" Frank whispered giving Mark a gently shake, "Mark, wake up."

Mark grunts and pulls the covers over his face. Frank laughs and grabs the covers, "Mark you gotta get up, boy" Frank tugs at the sheets, "It's time to wake up."

"Why?" Mark whines, as he reveals his face from under the covers and rubs his tired eyes, "I'm still tired."

"Don't you want to see Mom?" Frank asked, as Mark opened his eyes, "She wants to see you."

Mark stared at his Father with confusion for a moment, "Wha-"

Frank sat in silence filming waiting for reality to hit. 

"THE BABY!" Mark shrieked quickly sitting up like a vampire getting out of its coffin, "I'm so dumb I forgot!"

Frank stood up and let his son leap out of bed, "How could you forget?" Frank laughed, as he watched his son run around his room trying to get dressed, "It's a hard thing to forget, son."

"I don't know!" Mark squealed, as he wrestled to get his shirt on, "I just forgot!"

Once he was dressed, Mark raced to his closet and pulled out his purple school bag, "Ok I'm ready" Mark announced, as he threw his backpack over his shoulder, "Let's go."

"You gotta brush your teeth, buddy" Frank said, as he smiled, "I brushed mine."

Mark sighed loudly and ran to the bathroom, Frank called after him, "Don't forget to brush your hair! And wash your face!" 

"Jeez Dad" Mark laughed from the bathroom, "Anything else?"

"Get a hair cut!" Frank teased, "I'm not raising a Hippie!"

Mark suddenly went quiet. Frank laughed at his son's silence, as he waited patiently, pacing the hallway. Moments later Mark flew out of the bathroom with a clean face and nicely brushed hair.

Before Mark could reach the stairs, Frank grabbed him, "Woah woah woah, slow down boy!" Frank chuckled, "The baby isn't going anywhere, calm down."

Frank let go of Mark, but that didn't stop the young boy from flying down the stairs. Frank followed and laughed, "I wish I could get you to move this fast on a school day."

Mark huffed, as he scrambled to tie his shoes, "That's because school is dumb" Mark grunted, as he stood up and grabbed the doorknob, "This is more important, Dad."

Frank let Mark open the door, "You can sit in the front today, Mark" Frank said as he filmed Mark running to the family truck. 

Mark froze, "Really?" Mark was never allowed to sit up front, Frank always told him, he wasn't old enough. Frank nodded and Mark jumped for joy, "Alright, alright" Frank laughed, as he opened the passenger door, and helped Mark in, "Put your seat belt on, buddy."

Mark did as he was told and buckled up, "Hurry up, Dad!" Mark called as Frank walked around to the drivers side, "If you keep yelling, boy" Frank called, "I'll walk slower."

Mark put hands over his mouth, silencing himself, Frank shook his head, "What a kid" Frank grumbled, "What a kid."

Frank opened his door and climbed inside, "Hey Mark" Frank said passing the camera to Mark, "Think you can handle a camera, boy?"

Mark nodded and took the camera pointing it directly at Frank, "Say hi to the camera, Dad" Mark said, as Frank put on his seatbelt and started the engine, "Hi camera" Frank laughed, as they backed out of the driveway, "How are you today, camera?"

"Dad" Mark laughed, "That's not what I meant."

Frank gave his son an odd look, "Whaa-" Frank teased, "But you said say hi to the camera....what did you mean?"

Mark grunted and began filming out the window. It was a beautiful morning, it had rained later last night, so the trees and grass were all shiny and clean. There was a long period of silence before Frank spoke up.

"Your being pretty quiet, Mark" Frank said, "You alright?"

"Y-yeah" Mark stuttered, as the camera began to shake, "I'm okay."

"You're shaking, kiddo" Frank pointed out, "Talk to me, Mark. You were fine just a moment ago."

Mark mumbled a bit, but it didn't sound like English. Frank cleared his throat encouraging his son to speak up.

"I-I'm scared" Mark confessed, "Wha- what if uhhh."

"What's wrong, Mark?" Frank asked putting a comforting hand on Mark's shoulder, "What's scarring you?"

"What if the baby doesn't like me!" Mark spat out like a volcano, "What if it hates me!"

Frank couldn't help it, but he laughed, he laughed really hard, "Oh Mark, my boy" Frank chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about. Your baby brother is going to love you, and as long as you love him back....you have nothing to fear."

"Wait brother?" 

Frank sighed in regret, "Dammit" Frank mumbled realizing he had ruined the surprise.

"Dad did you say b-brother?" Mark asked trying to keep the camera in his hands, "A baby brother?"

Frank took the camera out of Mark's hands, and placed it on the dash. Mark cupped his face in his hands, as his eyes widen with shock. 

"Breathe Mark breathe" Frank said patting Mark on the head, "You're a big brother."

Mark suddenly began to laugh, "I feel like I'm gonna barf."

"Well don't puke in my truck" Frank laughed placing both hands on the wheel, "Or your walking to the hospital."

Mark laughed with his father till tears of joy spilled from his eyes. Frank jumped at the sudden sight, "Woah! What happened?" Frank questioned trying to focus on the road, "Please tell me those are happy tears."

Mark closed his eyes and nodded as tears rolled down his cheek. Frank grabbed Mark's hand and held it gently, "Your a good kid, Mark" Frank whispered, "And your gonna be an amazing big brother, you hear me?"

Mark looked at his Father and nodded. They shared a moment of silence just holding hands, they didn't need words they just needed eachother.

* * *

Death Valley Hospital   
Recovery Room   
7:30am 

Kane was sleeping peacefully in his Mother's arms, as Catherine hummed softly rocking Kane back and fourth. She could hear Frank talking to someone, but she wasn't sure who. 

Surprisingly Frank knocked, "Mrs. Calaway" Frank said slowly peeking through the door, "I have someone who would like to see you."

Catherine smiled, "Where's my little Markie?" She cooed, as Mark's emerald green eyes peeked out from behind Frank, "Hi honey."

Frank walked in with the camera, as Mark froze at the door. Catherine beckoned Mark to come in, but he wouldn't move.

"Come say hello, darling" Catherine whispered, "Don't be afraid."

Mark looked at his Mother then the blue bundle in her arms. He took a deep breath and step by step entered the room.

Frank filmed in silence, as Mark slowly got closer to Catherine. Kane let out a hiccup; which nearly sent Mark to the floor, "It's okay, Mark" Catherine giggled, as she reached out to her oldest son, "Come here."

Just as his mother said, Mark walked up to the side of his Mother's bed and for the first time saw his baby brother's face.

"Mark" Catherine whispered, "This is Kane....your baby brother."

"Wow" Mark whispered, as his eyes sparkled, "W-wow."

Catherine's eyes teared up, as Mark climbed up next to her, "Hello Kane" Mark whispered, as he hesitated to touch his brothers peach fuzz head, "I'm...Mark."

Kane opened his little eyes, as Mark leaned forward. They made eye contact, and continued to look at one another, as if already they knew eachother.

"He's smiling at you, Mark" Catherine giggled, "He's smiling."

Catherine was right Kane had the tiniest smile, Mark had ever seen in his life, but it was there. Frank called Mark, but he was in a trance caught in those tiny brown eyes.

Mark couldn't hear, he couldn't speak at all he was completely intranced. Catherine had to poke his shoulder to bring him back to reality.

"Mark" Catherine whispered rubbing Mark's cheek, "Did you hear me?"

"S-sorry" Mark apologized looking at his Mother, "It's just he's so...so-"

"Would you like to hold him?"

Mark was stunned he looked at Catherine then back to Kane. He was very hesitant, but he agreed.

Catherine gave an excited squeal, "Okay sit next to me."

Mark sat down next to Catherine, his heart was pounding so fast he feared it would stop. Catherine slowly handing Kane to Mark, "So hold his bum and support his head" Catherine instructed making sure Mark did it right, "Good job, honey."

He was doing it. Mark was holding Kane, for the very first time. Kane squirmed in Mark's arms; which frighten him.

"M-mother" Mark panicked, as he brought Kane closer, "What do I do?"

Catherine wrapped her arms around Mark's, giving him extra support, "It's okay" Catherine whispered, as she kissed Mark on the head, "Your doing great."

Kane's tiny hands opened and closed, as if he were trying to grab something. Mark rested Kane's head on his chest, as he cautiously grabbed Kane's hand.

"So tiny" Mark whispered, as Kane's fingers wrapped around Mark's finger. Catherine looked at Frank who was trying to wipe away his tears without anyone noticing. This made Catherine smile, he bad to the bone husband crying tears of joy...what a sight.

Catherine turned back to Mark who tried to secretly kiss Kane on the forehead, but got caught. 

"Aww" Catherine cooed, "That was so sweet, Frank please tell me you got that."

Frank nodded, "I got it, honey."

Mark's face went red, as he handed Kane back to Catherine, "I-I was j-just" Mark stuttered as he played with his hands, "I was just saying hi."

Catherine pulled Mark in and began kissing him on the cheek; which made Mark grunt. 

"Hey Mark" Frank said pointing at the purple backpack Mark had left on the floor, "Didn't you bring Kane a present?" 

Mark smiled and hopped off the bed, as Catherine gently bounced Kane, "You brought Kane a present?"

"Tell your Mom what you did son" Frank insisted, as he stepped closer to Catherine.

"I uhh" Mark said as he pulled out a brown plush bear with a red bow around its neck, "Got him a bear."

Catherine was trying so hard to keep herself composed, as Mark returned and handed Catherine the bear. 

"Thank you, sweetie" Catherine whispered kissing Mark on the cheek again, "It's so cute."

Mark stood tall with his hands behind his back, as Frank approached him, "So Big brother" Frank said catching Mark's attention, "Do you remember what I told you to say early?"

Mark snapped his fingers and nodded. Frank laughed and backed up, "Alright, tell everyone what will happen if someone messes with your baby brother."

Mark eyeballed the camera and with a strong voice he growled, "They will...Rest....in....peace."


	6. Spring Baby

The Calaway Funeral Home   
May 5th 8:00am 

In her husband's arm chair laid Catherine cradling Kane with Mark by her side; standing guard. Mark watched Kane like a hawk. Where ever Kane went Mark wasn't far behind.

Kane was little over a week old, he cried a lot and ate even more, but that didn't bother anyone. Once Kane came home, Mark changed. The once hyperactive and loud child turned into a quiet and stealthy body guard. Kane never left Mark's side whatever Mark could help with he did it. 

Kane was wiggling in Catherine's arms; which caught Mark's attention, "What's happening? Mark asked, putting his hands on the arm rest, "is he okay?"

Catherine placed a comforting hand on Mark's cheek, "He's fine Mark," Catherine assured, "Babies wiggle. It's what they do."

Frank chuckled from behind the camera, "Mark, my boy," Frank laughed, "If your not careful Kane might mistake you for his mama."

Mark gave his Father a mean look before taking a few steps back and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm just trying to help," Mark mumbled, looking at the ground, "sorry."

Catherine scoffed at Frank, "Frank Calaway you leave him alone," She scolded, bringing Mark close, "he can be protective of his baby brother if he wants to."

Mark smiled and puffed out his chest, "It's my job, dad" Mark stated, standing tall, "and I'll protect him with my life."

Frank went to say something, but three shadows walked passed the curtain covered window, "Oh no" Frank groaned, quickly recognizing the shadows, "Cathy, honey....Your friends are here."

Catherine blushed in embarrassment, as Mark stepped in front of her, "News spreads fast" Catherine giggled, "could you let them in before they knock, please?"

Mark bolted for the door, and opened it. Before he could even say hello Mildred, Betty and Ginger stormed in giggling away.

"Hello, darling" Mildred laughed, strolling in, "how are you?"

Ginger in her fancy heels nearly knocked Frank over giving him a huge hug; which he did not return, "Good to see you too, Frank" Ginger said, squeezing Frank tightly, "congratulations."

"Catherine you look beautiful" Betty said, almost running over to Catherine, "have you been sleeping well?"

Catherine put a finger to her lip shushing everyone. The three ladies were suddenly silent, but they approached, and looked at Kane who was wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"Oh how adorable," Mildred squealed, trying to contain her excitement, "she's beautiful."

"What an angel" Ginger awed, stepping closer, "she has Frank's eyes."

"It's about time," Betty laughed, as she gently touched the top of Kane's head, "I thought we'd never get a girl around here."

Catherine's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but everytime she went to say something one of the girls spoke up.

"Look at her cute little nose."

"She's going to be as beautiful, as her Mother."

"She'll be a daddies girl, right Frank?"

"What a beautiful day," Mildred said, bringing her hands to her heart, "a baby in spring...A spring baby an angel in spring."

Suddenly, Mark stepped up not too impressed with his Mother's friends, "Excuse me ladies," Mark said, taking his place next to his Mother, "but, she's a he and his name is Kane."

Frank couldn't hold in his laughter, "That's my boy, Mark," Frank laughed, "that's right."

The ladies confused faces said it all. They were stunned.

"B-but," Mildred stuttered, taking a step back, "we thought."

"All the symptoms" Ginger said, crossing her arms, "she had the proper symptoms."

"And sh-he is wrapped in a pink blanket," Betty said, trying to make sense of the situation, "Cathy, you tricked us."

"Girls, please," Catherine laughed, as she adjusted herself in the chair, "I had to wrap Kane in a pink blanket because it's all we have right now. All the gifts you gave us are pink, so that's what we're using for now. I wasn't trying to trick you."

The ladies grumbled and moaned to eachother, that didn't seem to impressed. 

"That's not a problem, right ladies?" Frank asked, taking a step closer, "you ladies don't have a problem with my wife having a son, do you?"

Betty let out a nervous laugh, "Of course not," Her voice cracked slightly, "we're thrilled."

Mildred fixed her hair and moved away from Frank, "Yes what a beautiful baby," Mildred was eyeing the door, "don't you agree, Ginger, dear?"

"Oh yes," Ginger giggled clinging to Mildred, "What a handsome boy."

"Frank, be polite," Catherine stated, slowly standing up with Kane in her arms, "Don't scare the girls."

And just like a loyal dog, Frank backed away. But Mark was a different story, have you ever seen those muscular bouncers in front of clubs? Standing tall with a stare as cold and tough, as stone. You'd forget you were looking at a nine year old.

"Um Betty," Mildred trembled, not looking at Mark, "weren't you going to show us that new slow cooker you got the other day?"

"Y-yes why yes I was," Betty laughed, pulling Mildred and Ginger towards the door, "Cathy, sweetie we'd hate to run off, but congratulations on a healthy baby gi-boy. He's beautiful and we wish you the best of luck."

Catherine bounced Kane against her chest, "Leaving so soon girl?" Catherine asked, with a sad look on her face, "wouldn't you'd like some coffee or tea?"

"Oh no It's alright, dear," Ginger said, trying to open the door, "You just sit and relax will stop by another time."

"It would only take a moment," Catherine insisted, "I haven't talked to my girls in days."

Suddenly, the door opened and the girls spilled out in an almost panic, "Another time, sweetie," Betty promised, "You need your rest. Bye Cathy."

And just like that the girls were gone. Mark closed the door and stuck out his tongue, "Dad," Mark said, turning to Frank, "Would it be rude if I said I didn't like those ladies?"

"No, son," Frank growled, "there's no point trying to like everybody. Some people don't deserve your time."

Mark nodded with his hands on his hips, "What hussies."

"Woah!" Frank laughed, surprised by his son, "language young man, I don't wanna hear you talking like that, understand?"

Mark blushed, "Yes sir," Mark's shoulders slouched and his eyes went to the floor, "sorry, sir."

Frank turned to Catherine, but almost dropped the camera when he did. Catherine was crying.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Frank asked, as he placed the camera down on the table next to him, "What's wrong?"

Catherine covered her mouth with one hand and cradled Kane in the other, "Was it something I said?" Catherine sniffed, as tears fell from her eyes, "was I rude?"

"No, no not at all, darling," Frank comforted, "it's okay, don't cry."

Frank scooped Kane out of Catherine's arms, and gently handed Kane to Mark, who gladly took Kane.

Frank wrapped his muscular arms around Catherine bringing her close, "Don't you worry about a thing," Frank whispered, "those girls are just in a little shock they'll be crawling right back before you know it."

"B-but what if they don't," Catherine sobbed, trying to wipe the many tears falling down her face, "I'll have no friends."

Frank kissed Catherine's tear stained cheeks, "You still have your family," Frank told her, "me, Mark, and little Kane...and maybe one more?"

Even in the middle of sobbing, Catherine giggled and playfully punched Frank's shoulder; which he played off as a horrible injury.

"I can't believe it," Frank sarcastically gasped, backing away and holding his wounded shoulder, "My own wife attacking me....I-I don't think I'll make it."

Mark laughed at his Father's performance, as he calmly rocked Kane back and forth, "Dad," Mark laughed, "You're not dying."

"Yes I am," Frank gasped, as he fell to one knee, "I can't go on....I won't make it."

Catherine stood there smiling and crying at the same time, "Frank," Catherine giggled, wiping away her tears, "what are you doing?"

Frank stood up and brought Catherine close, "Making the most beautiful woman in the world smile," Frank whispered, placing his hands on her hips, "I love you."

"Yuck!" Mark spat, shaking his head in disgust, "not in front of the baby, Dad."

Mark placed his hand over Kane's already closed eyes, and walked away from his parents towards the stairs, "You guys are gross," Mark said, carrying Kane up the stairs, "stop being gross."

The couple laughed at Mark, carefully watching him take Kane into his nursery, "You'll catch it too one day, son," Frank said, wagging his finger at Mark, "it will hit you like a train, young man."

"Gross," Mark whined from inside the nursery, "That's gross, dad."

As Frank shook his head, Catherine kissed him on the cheek, "Well I better make sure Mark can get Kane into his crib," Catherine said, pulling herself away from Frank, "wouldn't want him to drop him."

"Good idea," Frank said, "Cause we didn't get a return receipt for Kane did we?"

Catherine rolled her eyes and scoffed, as she walked up the stairs, "Very funny, Mr. Calaway," Catherine said, taking her time going up the stairs, "You should be a comedian."

"So, you do think I'm funny," Frank said, with his hips, standing very proud.

"Yes," Catherine laughed, "You're very funny looking."

"Love you too, honey," Frank laughed before turning to the camera, "shit...Did I leave that damn thing on again?"

Frank dashed over to the camera, picked it up and cursed. This was become a habit. Frank turned off the camera


	7. Guard On Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm your big brother. I'll protect you."

The Calaway Funeral Home   
May 10th 7:15am  
Kane's Nursery

Mark paced the room quietly non stop since early dawn. With his cork gun strapped to his back, his cowboy hat tilted down, and eyes glued on Kane, he was a boy on a mission. Kane was sleeping peacefully in his crib all wrapped up with his bear next to him.

As babies do they make noises for the strangest reasons and whenever Kane did Mark jumped into action. With his gun in hand, Mark bent down and checked under Kane's crib for any trespassers or monsters. Nothing. The coast was clear.

"False alarm," Mark whispered, as he stood up and hung his gun over his shoulder, "no one's there."

Catherine stood in the hallway hiding behind the door with the camera rolling. She giggled softly at her sons, praying this moment would last forever. Mark rested his chin on the top bar of Kane's crib and sighed, happily, "You know what Kane," Mark whispered, as he admired his baby brother's sleeping face, "I hope you stay little...I mean...I'm tall, so you can't be, right?"

Catherine smacked her hand over her mouth to stop the upcoming laughter, Mark paused. He listened for a moment, but quickly returned his attention back to Kane, "I'm your big brother," Mark stated, putting a hand on his chest, "so I have to be...big, but you're the little brother, so you stay little...I think?"

Kane suddenly began to wiggle which worried Mark he got down on his knees, slipped his hand through the bars, and gently placed his hand on Kane's stomach, "Shh shh it's okay," Mark consoled, as he rubbed Kane's belly, "It's okay Kane it's okay to be little...big brother is here to protect you. It's my job."

Kane's eyes slowly opened and he let out a big yawn which made Mark smile, "Morning," He laughed, as Kane looked at him with big eyes, "y-you didn't hear any of that right?"

Unable to answer Kane just cooed and spat, "That's a yes?" Mark asked, as he tilted his head, "I guess?"

Kane's eyes were glued to Mark and Mark was glued to Kane. Mark slowly stood up, but Kane's eyes followed.

Once again Mark looked at the door and listened. He looked like he had some mischievous intension. Without a word, Mark lowered the bars of the crib till they were at his hips and picked up Kane.

Catherine shifted her brain was screaming at her, "HE'S HOLDING THE BABY! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!" While her gut was too busy dying from cuteness. She didn't know what to do. But when she took a step closer look she noticed Mark was doing nothing wrong, he was supporting Kane's neck and was cradling him just like she showed him.

Mark smiled at his baby brother, as he took him over to the little baby blue arm chair that was tucked away nicely in the corner of the room. As slow as he could manage Mark sat down with Kane in his arms and sighed in relief.

Kane wiggled in his blanket and cooed happily, as Mark gently rocked him back and fourth. Some of Mark's hair fell over his face which caught Kane's attention and made him smile.

"You like my hair?" Mark asked, as he took the fallen hair into his hand, "Dad doesn't like it, so I might have to cut it. I hope I don't have to."

Catherine took a step closer to get a better shot, but accidentally tapped the door with the lens. The noise made Mark jump in fright, "whose there!" Mark demanded, as he brought Kane close to his chest.

Catherine giggled as she opened the door and stepped inside, "I'm sorry honey," she giggled, as she pointed the camera at Mark, "It's just me."

Mark's face turned bright red, "Mom!" He groaned, as he covered his face with one hand, "D-Dont film me!"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"It's sweet there's nothing to be embarrassed about, honey."

"Stop it!"

"Kane won't stay little forever, so we need to get as much footage as we can."

Mark removed his hand from his cherry red face and gave his mother an confused look, "What do you mean?"

"He's not gonna stay little, honey."

"What!"

Mark's face dropped in shock, Catherine moved in closer, "Kane's not gonna stay a baby forever."

"But he'll stay little, right?" Mark asked, "he won't grow taller than me?

"I'm not sure honey."

As Mark and Catherine chatted Kane managed to get his right arm free and grab Mark's hair. Kane gently tugged away at his brothers hair which Mark somehow didn't noticed. Catherine snickered at the adorable sight.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked.

Catherine pointed at Kane which made Mark look down at the bundle in his arms. As Mark lowered his head Kane was able to suckle on Mark's hair which he really seemed to enjoy.

"Eww!" Mark shrieked, as he tugged his hair out of Kane's mouth, "get that out of your mouth!"

The quick tug startled Kane and made him cry, Mark panicked, "No no no, it's okay," Mark consoled, as he bounced Kane, "I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

Kane didn't stop crying, so Mark grabbed some of his ginger hair and put it in Kane's hand, "Here you go," Mark whispered, as he held Kane's little hand shut, "you can hold it if you want."

The soft touch caught Kane's attention and he aggressively tugged the hair. Mark groaned in pain, but at least Kane stopped crying. Catherine had video gold her oldest son tending to her youngest like a Prince.

"You're a wonderful big brother Mark," Catherine praised, "I'm so proud of you, honey."

Even with his mother talking to him, Mark was to intranced in Kane's eyes. They sparkled and shined like jewels, Mark felt like he was holding a priceless gem.

"Mark," Catherine giggled, trying to get her sons attention, "Mark-"

Suddenly, there was a loud glass shatter coming from the den and Paul screamed in terror. The loud noises scared Catherine so badly she dropped the camera. Mark was yanked out of his trance, "Mother?" He asked, "What was that?"

Before Catherine could answer the sound of someone running out the front door echoed through the halls, as the door to the den flew open and smashed against the wall.

"Catherine!" Frank yelled, in a rage, "Where the fuck are you, you lying bitch!"

Catherine was frozen. Frank found out and their entire family was about to spiral out of control.  
Mark was shaking, as he cuddled his brother close to his chest, "Mama?" Mark trembled, as he brought his knees close to his chest, "why is dad saying those words?"

"He isn't mine!" Frank screamed, as he tossed plates and vases on the floor and against walls, "I trusted you!"

Catherine turned to Mark and forced a smile, "I-its okay, honey," she lied, "Daddy just...had too much to d-drink. He'll be o-okay, honey don't w-worry."

Frank smashed anything he could and anything he could grab, "Where are you!" He screamed, as he tossed a full bottle of whiskey at their wedding photo, "Come out here bitch and tell me what you did!"

Catherine's heart was in her stomach, she had to. She had to confess her sin. She took a deep breath, "Mark, honey?" She wimpered, as she turned away, "when I go downstairs...lock this door, okay?"

"Why mama?" Mark asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Do as your told!" Catherine sobbed, as she left the room, "lock it Mark!"

Mark placed Kane next to him, as he rushed over to the door and locked it. As he stepped back he kicked the camera and fell over, he was perfectly in the shot. He sat there listening to his parents.

"Is he mine!"

"I...I don't know!"

"How do you not know! Who else have you fucked?"

"It was an accident, Frank!"

"Is Mark even mine?"

"Of course he is!"

"What did I do, Cathy? What did I do wrong?"

Mark's eyes began to tear up, but Kane started to cry which gave Mark reason to be strong. He stood up and picked up his crying brother, "W-what's the matter, little b-brother?" Mark stuttered, as he rested Kane's head on his shoulder, "everything is okay, mama said everything is okay, so everything will be okay."

Mark felt his legs tremble, "Don't worry about dad, Kane," Mark said, "He drinks too much some time and he gets upset, but he'll be okay soon."

Sadly, Frank wasn't drunk at all.

Mark walked around the room with Kane in his arms trying his best to keep Kane and himself calm. Kane hand his little fingers wrapped around Mark's shirt, as Mark gently tapped his back, "We'll be okay, Kane," Mark insured, "I don't want you to worry about anything, okay l-let me do the worrying."

Suddenly there was another crash noise, but this time Catherine screamed, "Frank, darling please!" She begged, as loud steps barged up the stairs, "beat me! Leave him alone! Beat me!"

As the footsteps came closer to the nursery, Mark panicked and opened the closet, "Stay here," Mark whispered, as he placed Kane down in the closet over some blankets, "s-stay quiet, okay?"

Kane started to whimper, so Mark took off his cowboy hat and gave it to Kane, "Here," He whispered, as he closed the closet door, "Now, stay quiet."

When the heavy footsteps reached the nursery door the door knob jiggled, "Not in my house!" Frank yelled, as he banged on the door with his fist, "Open the door!"

Mark was always told to listen and honor his parents, but how could he open the door? He stayed quiet, as the banging intensified, "Markus William Calaway!" Frank screamed, as he punched the door, "Open this fucking door now!"

"Frank stop, please!" Catherine pleaded, "You're angry with me not them!"

Catherine wrapped her arms around Frank's arm and tried to pull him away from the door, "Please!" Catherine cried, "have mercy!"

Without warning, a harsh slap noise of flesh meeting flesh and a loud thud brought silence to the house. Frank said nothing, as he pounded his shoulder into the wooden door, "Open up!" He ordered, "Open the door!"

Mark was shaking, but he knew what that slapping noise meant. With a slow hand Mark grabbed his cork gun and aimed it at the door, waiting. After a few tries the nursery door flew open and Frank stepped in with a look that could only belong to the devil and his belt in his hand. With all his courage, Mark fired his gun right into Frank's eye, causing him to yell.

"You little fucker!" Frank cussed, placing a hand over his eye, "I'll beat your ass!"

Mark looked out into the hallway and spotted Catherine on the ground. That moment Mark felt something snap inside him a rage, an uncontrollable rage that needed to be released.

Mark took his gun and swung it like a bat and hit Frank in the knee. Frank grunted and grabbed Mark by his hair, "I'll beat some sense into you boy!" Frank yelled, as he tucked Mark under his arm, "Then you'll learn respect!"

Before Mark's scream could be heard the camera shut off


	8. Close Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Father says goes.

Calaway Funeral Home   
July 4th  
Living Room

Mark's face was far from happy, as he held Kane in his lap. The poor boy sat on the living room carpet, as Kane babbled and spat, completely unaware of the situation.

"Do I really have to, mom?" Mark said, as he gave Catherine his biggest puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, hun," Catherine sighed, "you heard your Father, the long hair has to go."

Mark sighed and looked down at his infant brother, "But what if Kane doesn't recognize me?"

Surprisingly, Catherine giggled, a noise no one had heard for months.

"How could he not recognize you, honey? You're his big brother, he'll remember."

A weak, wobbly smile appeared on Mark's face, "Do we have to cut it all off?"

"Yes, Darling. Remember what I told you?"

"What Dad says goes...I remember."

"Good boy," Catherine lightly praised, " and you'll look very handsome when it's done."

Mark didn't respond his gaze stuck to the floor, as his smile fell apart like a house of cards. Catherine reached over and gently patted the top of Mark's head, but he flinched.

"Come on, hun," Catherine whispered, "I'll put Kane to bed, and you go wait in the kitchen, okay?"

Wordlessly, Mark attempted to hand Kane over, but the little devil grabbed a hand full of Mark's hair, and pulled tightly.

"Ow, Kane no!" Mark squealed, as he tried to pry Kane's tiny fingers off of him, "b-bad baby, no!"

Catherine nearly dropped Kane, as he refused to let go. His grip was strong and Kane was determined to stay close to Mark.

But, Mark let out a growl, that no one had ever heard, before he smacked Kane's tiny hand away, which he had never done before.

Catherine gasped in shocked, as she brought Kane close, "Mark, no! We don't hit!"

After the smack, Kane clinged onto his mother and began to cry. Catherine rocked the distraught infant, as Mark stormed off into the kitchen.

Catherine could feel tears coming, but she gently lifted her head and looked up at the ceiling. Kane continued to cry even with Catherine there, which was odd and worry some.

Holding him should have been enough, but Kane's cries sounded different. Catherine looked over to the clock hanging on the wall, and realized it was past Kane's nap time.

"Is that it, sweetie?" Catherine cooed, as she patted his back, "are you cranky because your tired?"

The sound of a wooden chair dragging on tile came from the kitchen, followed by a quiet sniffle.

"I think...we're all tired," Catherine mumbled, as she headed for the stairs with Kane in her arms.

Step by step, Catherine climbed the stairs, but she grunted and moaned in pain with each step. Kane nestled in his Mother's neck, crying.

Catherine reached the top and carried Kane to his nursery, trying to console her child, "Your okay," She reassured, as they entered the nursery, "shhh, it's alright."

Once they entered, Catherine bounced Kane softly on her shoulder, trying to comfort him. Yet, that did nothing. She kissed his forehead, patted his back, and continued to bounce him, but nothing worked. Kane was a crying mess.

"Need some help?"

Paul's loud pitch voice startled Catherine so badly, that her knees nearly gave out. Fear quickly turned into anger.

"Get...out," Catherine demanded, with her back turned to Paul, "You're not allowed in here."

Paul chuckled, "Ooh my dear if I listened to that rule...Kane wouldn't be here."

"He's not yours," Catherine growled, as she finally faced Paul, "he's Frank's son."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Of course he is."

"Leave, Paul," Catherine growled with a fiery glare, "get out, or I will scream."

Paul didn't flinch at Catherine's threat, but his gaze fell on Kane, who cries soften slightly.

"Let me hold him," Paul said, slowly stepping closer to Catherine.

Without hesitation, Catherine backed away from Paul, and shielded Kane with her body, "You stay away from him!"

"Shhh, quiet Cathy," Paul whispered, as he put a finger over his lips, "you wouldn't want your husband to catch us."

A long, cold shiver crawled down Catherine's spine, as Paul spoke. It wasn't the first time Paul said that line, it made Catherine blush in embarrassment, but she kept her ground.

"Stay away," Catherine ordered, as she continued to keep her distance, "I mean it Paul."

"Let me hold my son."

"He's not yours!" Catherine barked, as she spat at Paul, "you couldn't make a child even if you tried!"

"Ooh but I did, Cathy," Paul chuckled, as he leaned against Kane's crib, "when I had you sprawled out on that kitchen floor screaming my name-"

"Shut your mouth!" Catherine cried out, as she covered Kane's ears, "I've had enough!"

"Let me hold my son, then I'll go."

"No."

"Are you really going to keep me from seeing my child?"

"He doesn't belong to you."

Paul's face fell into a nasty frown that nearly looked vicious, his eyes burned deeply into Catherine's soul making her tremble. 

"Stop it, Paul," Catherine stated, "you need to leave, now."

"Give. Me. My. Child."

As the argument got louder and louder it finallly caught the attention of someone in a horrible mood. Footsteps could be heard climbing the step, which made Catherine and Paul freeze mid argument.

Catherine's heart was beating like a drum, as Paul began to shake like a leaf. However was walking up the stairs could clearly hear the argument and wasn't impressed. 

Paul looked at Catherine with fear boiling in his eyes, almost as if he were begging for her help. The footsteps marched down the hall towards the nursery, but no one was brave enough to call out.

Catherine backed up into a corner holding Kane tightly, as a tall shadow appeared outside the door.

Paul looked, as if he were about to pee his pants, his face was pale and his knees were stuck together. The suspense was almost deadly.

As the shadow grew bigger and bigger the sound of scissors clicking echoed through the hall.  
Paul shrieked, but he covered his mouth catching most of it.

Suddenly, standing in the doorway was Mark holding a pair of scissors like a weapon, and he did not look happy to see Paul.

"Are you okay, Mother?" The heroic child asked, as he stared Paul down, "I heard yelling did Paul hurt you?"

Catherine's legs were close to giving out, as she sighed in relief, "I'm okay, honey, but Paul was just leaving. Weren't you Paul?"

Paul gulped loudly, as Mark pointed the scissors towards Paul's neck, "Ooh yes I was...leaving, excuse me."

Mark did not move, so Paul had to squirm past him and darted down the hall and out of the house as fast as he could. As soon as Paul left, Mark hurried over to Catherine who was clearly shaken.

"It's okay, Mother," Mark whispered, as he put the scissors in his back pocket, and hugged Catherine, "he's gone...you don't have to be scared anymore."

"Y-you shouldn't," Catherine stuttered, as she calmly walked past Mark and placed Kane in his crib, "You shouldn't play with scissors."

Mark tilted his head, as he watched his mother, "I'm...sorry," Mark apologized, as he approached the crib, "is Kane okay?"

Kane wobbled around in his crib, as Catherine thoughtlessly rubbed his round stomach, "Everything is okay," Catherine mumbled, "It's always okay."

Mark wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist, and held her tightly. No one said a word, as Kane slowly fell asleep.

Without speaking, Catherine and Mark tip-toed out of the nursery and closed the door behind them. Mark held Catherine's hand, as they made their way back downstairs, and into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Mark handed Catherine the scissors and quickly hopped into the wooden chair placed in the middle of the kitchen. Catherine looked at the pair of scissors she held in her hand and felt uneasy. What was Mark going to do? Was he going to kill Paul? Could he kill?

Mark removed his cowboy hat and dropped it on the floor, "I'm ready, Mother," Mark stated, as he sat up straight, "y-you can cut my hair."

Catherine looked at Mark and forced a sweet smile, "Good boy, now remember to stay still."

"Will my hair grow back?"

"Of course it will."

She gave his hair a quick brush before she began to cut. The first cut was the hardest, Mark watched his hair hit the floor and quietly whimpered.

This felt so wrong to Catherine, she felt like she was committing a crime by cutting Mark's hair. He loved his long hair and so did Kane, but she was stealing that from him.

"What Father says goes," Catherine told herself, as she chopped off another chunk, "when Frank's happy we're all happy."

Mark was behaving so well, he did as he was told and didn't move. No one said anything, the house was quiet expect for the occasional snip of the scissors.

About half an hour later, Mark's hair was short almost an army buzz cut. Mark lifted his hands and touched his newly cut hair, he was speechless.

Catherine backed away and put the scissors away, "You look, so handsome, Mark," Catherine complimented, as Mark stood up shaking, "very mature."

"T-thank you," Mark stuttered, as his hands remained on his head, "can I-I see it?"

Catherine nodded and brought Mark to the bathroom, where he saw himself in the sink mirror. His green eyes shot open and his mouth fell open, "Oh.....oh," Mark began to tear up, "W-why?"

Tears spilled from Mark's eyes, as he looked away from the mirror and looked up at Catherine, "I don't like it."

"I know, honey I know."

Catherine reached out to hug Mark, but the child already left and headed for the kitchen, where he grabbed his hat. 

"I-it will come back," Mark whimpered, as he rubbed his eyes and put on his hat, "it will come back."

Catherine joined Mark in the kitchen and gave him a smile, "That's right, Mark. Your hair will be back before you know it."

"Can I see Kane now?"

* * *

The camera was shaking in Catherine's hands, as she filmed Kane sitting up on the living room carpet, playing with his hands.

Catherine smiled at Kane's adorable behavior, but couldn't ignore the nagging voices at the back of her head.

"He looks off."

"How could you?"

"You whore!"

"He doesn't look like Frank at all."

"Mother?" Mark called from the kitchen, "can I come out?"

Catherine almost didn't hear Mark, but she pointed the camera at the kitchen, "Come in, honey. We're waiting."

Mark peaked his head around the corner with his hat on, and looked at Kane, who had his back facing Mark. Catherine quietly encouraged Mark to enter, which he did. He tip-toed till he was standing next to Kane, who finally noticed him, and began babbling and squealing happily.

"H-hi buddy," Mark laughed, as he sat next to Kane, "You remember me right?"

Of course Kane didn't answer with words, but Kane's tiny hands grabbed onto Mark's shirt, as he smiled. Mark gently patted Kane's head, "It's me, Kane. It's your big brother, Mark."

"Take off your hat, honey," Catherine whispered, "Don't worry."

Just as his mother said, Mark slowly removed his hat and tossed it aside, "Hi, Kane," Mark repeated, as he smiled at Kane, "Do you like my hair?"

Kane's smile vanished and his babbles came to a sudden halt. He didn't like it. Scared and confused, Kane burst into tears and reached out to Catherine.

"Uh no, it's okay, Mark," Catherine reassured, as Mark quickly stood up covering his head, "Kane's just confused it's okay, don't be upset."

Mark started crying too, as he ran towards the stairs, "I'm never doing this again!" Mark sobbed, as he raced up the stairs, "I'm never cutting my hair again!"

Catherine put the camera down, and picked up Kane, "It's not your fault Mark," She whimpered, "It's not your fault."

She suddenly began to rock herself back and fourth, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The video ended with Mark slamming his bedroom door shut and Catherine crying out, "I deserve to die!"


	9. Till death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said home videos had to be in order?

1963  
The Oasis Wedding Chapel  
Death Valley 

She looked like an angel. With the lace and satin hugging her hourglass figure tightly; people praised, and called Frank a 'lucky man'. Her Father hung onto her for dear life with tears in his eyes, as her veil covered hers. Everyone stared in awe, as the blushing bride softly strolled down the aisle.

Frank was visable shaken. Even though you could only see his back, his knees were shaking like an old dog, and his best man had a hand on his back. What a day.

As she reached her golden groom, Frank strongly shook hands with Catherine's Father, and they gave eachother a slow nod. A sign of respect. Hand and hand Catherine and Frank stood, as the Priest asked the guest to be seated. The Church was peaceful silent dispite the occasional sniffle and tears of joy from the guest. 

Frank's hands trembled, as he lifted Catherine's veil, revealing her beautiful rosy face. Her smile could have blinded the entire Church, but all of her attention was on Frank. Our brave groom was still shaking, as Catherine looked perfectly calm, she was one happy bride.

The Church said a pray, as the couple held onto one another, lovingly. As their heads were bowed, Catherine kept looking up and smiling at Frank without being spotted. As the pray came to an end, everyone said 'Amen' and raised their heads.

The priest spoke loudly with his arms out wide, as he began the ceremony. His voice was lovely, but no one really understood what he was saying, but the couple nodded in agreement. Catherine's eyes shined, as tears balanced on the edge; tittering and close to falling. 

"Catherine Gracie," The Priest called, sweetly. "Would you like to say your vows?"

Nervously, Catherine giggled and shifted, as she looked deeply into her loves eyes.

"Frank Calaway," She giggled. "I Catherine Gracie take you to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, or for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I take you to be my husband."

Tears escaped her eyes and stained her face, but she still looked beautiful. Surprisingly, Frank let out a loud sniffle which made the guest laugh.

"Got something in your eye Frank?"

One of the guest had a good sense of humor, but the Priest didn't find it funny. He huffed and tried to keep things professional, as Frank casually wiped his eye trying to play it off as nothing, but everyone already knew.

With a cracking voice Frank proudly said his vows which made Catherine cry and blush even more. What a lovely couple.

Now that one phrase that everyone hated, "If anyone has a reason why this couple should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

The silence was deafening. Not a sound could be heard, even the doves that flew around the church had gone silent. No one said a word, but Frank glared into the crowd daring someone to say anything. He was not a man you'd want to mess with. The Priest let the room stay quiet for a few moments maybe a bit too long before he continued.

"I now pronounce this couple to be-"

She knew it was rude, but Catherine couldn't wait anymore. Like an animal she pounced at Frank, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Frank was so startled that he nearly fell, but he held his wife and kissed her right back. The priest crossed his arms and slowly shook his head in irritation, as the couple continued to share their kiss. 

The Church erupted with cheers and laughter, as the couple finally released one another and faced their guest. Cameras flashed, as the couple posed together, loving every second they were together.

Frank looked down at his beautiful wife and smiled. Without a warning Frank grabbed Catherine and picked her up bridal style. She shrieked in surprise, but giggled uncontrollable, as Frank carried her effortlessly down the aisle. 

The guest applauded, as the happy couple strolled by and out of the church. As they left Frank's best man turned back towards the camera smiled at it and quickly grabbed it, shutting it off.

What felt like seconds later, the scene had changed from the Church to a lovely banquet hall covered in white drapes and red roses. All the guest sat quietly, as they watched Catherine and Frank share their first dance, as husband and wife. 

The song was slow and sweet. There were no words in the song, but the sound of the violin and piano spoke a million words. The couples height difference was a sight to see, and caused many inappropriate comments about 'size'. Catherine rested her cheek on Frank's chest, as the swayed side to side. 

They covered every inch of that dance floor, as if they didn't want their dance to end. Suddenly, the guest began tapping their glasses with their silver ware, till the couple kissed. They did this several times through out the night. You'd think their lips would fall off over how much they kisses.

Once again the video came to an abrupt end, and Catherine and Frank were suddenly being interviewed.

"So, how do you feel guys?" The camera man asked, and Frank wrapped his arm around Catherine's waist.

"We're married!" Catherine shrieked in joy, as Frank chuckled. "I've married the love of my life it feels amazing."

Catherine and Frank both blushed and laughed, as the camera man continued to ask questions.

"Now, I've collected some questions from your family and friends are you guys ready?"

Frank kinda shrugged, as Catherine happily nodded.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

Frank went quiet, as Catherine looked up at him, "Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but if I'm with Frank I don't care where we are."

"Are you two excited for your wedding night?"

Frank went bright red and his gaze fell to the floor, as Catherine giggled and covered her face with her bouquet.

Frank rolled his hand gesturing the cameraman to move on to the next question, as the three of them laughed awkwardly.

"How many children do you two plan on having?"

Catherine nearly dropped her bouquet in excitement, as she loudly said, "At least six kids."

Frank suddenly turned very pale.

"Or maybe more...whatever Frank will give me I'll be a happy women."

The groom looked down at his wife, "Honey, I think you had a little too much to drink."

With her rosy cheeks and laughter it had seemed our bride had a little too much champagne. No matter though Frank kissed her forehead and held her close and waved goodbye to the camera.

Finally, the camera stopped again, but the scene changed to the backseat of a limo. Catherine was resting on Frank's shoulder fast asleep, as Frank held her hand.

"I love you, Catherine Calaway." Frank whispered. "I love you so much. No words could explain my love for you."

The film was jumpy due the limo hitting potholes in the road, but Frank continued.

"From the moment I met you I knew I was going to love you for the rest of my life. I could never love another, and I know I'm not....perfect, but I will do everything in my power to be the husband you deserve, till death do us part, darling. I love you, Catherine."


	10. Love Hits Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning this chapter is very graphic and those whose would be frighten or offended by Child Abuse and Domestic Abuse please turn around, now.

October 13th   
Calaway Funeral Home   
Nursery

No one was in view of the camera which was laying alone on the floor, as Catherine's screams of fear and pain echoed through the halls. The camera was pointing at the door of the nursery that was filled with holes and dents, but it was the only thing standing between Frank and the boys. 

Kane's fearful and confused cries had angered Frank into a pit of rage, but Catherine threw herself in front protecting her children. Mark sat neck to the camera with Kane in his lap, but was unable to comfort him, so Mark placed his hand over Kane's mouth to silence him.

"Kane, you have to be quiet," Mark whispered, softly. "You're gonna give Frank a headache again."

A pair of heavy boots starting pounding up the stairs, "Now, stay down, bitch!" Frank ordered, in a angry, slurred tone. "I'm gonna fix your mistake! Whither you like it or not!"

Mark was getting worried, Catherine had gone quiet, he couldn't hear her screaming anymore, but he knew what Frank would do if he opened that Nursery door. In a panic, Mark got to his feet, scurried to the closet, and threw open the door. Letting go of his brother's mouth, Mark began budding up some of his clothes into a little bed and placed Kane on top.

"Shh, shh it's gonna be okay," Mark whispered, as he gently rubbed Kane's fuzzy head, which caught the young ones attention. "Big brother is gonna keep you safe, but you gotta be quiet, okay?"

Kane's tiny hands reached up to Mark, but instead of picking him up, Mark bent down and kissed his forehead causing Kane to coo. The brothers touched foreheads for only a moment till Frank reached the door.

The doorknob began to twist, as Mark stood up and calmly closed the closet door. Mark put a hand over his mouth, as Frank began banging on the door with his mighty fist.

"Open the fucking door!"

Mark's legs were shaking, as he used his body like a human shield, yet he didn't say a single word. Frank's banging got louder and louder, so did his threats of beating and death.

"Markus, you better open this door right now, or I'll beat you worse then I beat your mother!"

Suddenly, a light glare from the camera lens caught Mark's attention and he could remember his mother saying they needed evidence. He wasn't really sure what she was talking about something about the Police, but why? There were no bad guys in ski mask, or things being stolen why did they need the Police?

With light feet, Mark tip toed over to the camera and picked it up in his trembling grasp. He pointed the camera at himself the best he could and began talking to it. His face was red and his left eye was black, some hair was missing in chunks, and he had a scratch on his cheek, "Mom," He whined, quietly. "You said everything would be okay, but you're not okay...why would you lie mommy?"

As, Mark listened to his Father yell and bang on the door someone flying up the stairs caught Frank's attention.

"I told you to stay down, girl!"

Mark jumped in surprise and pointed the camera at the door, as Catherine cried out.

"Beat me not them, it's my fault not theirs!"

A loud grunt came from Frank, as he stormed away from the door, somehow Mark was relieved for a moment till Catherine began to scream again. The sound of their struggle made Mark turn away and fall to his knees, the camera fell from his grasp and landed sideways. Everything was so loud the yelling, the fighting, and the cursing, it was all too much.

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, as small tears began to form, "He's gonna beat me, mom," Mark whimpered, as tears rolled down his bruised cheeks. "But, I won't let him get Kane...I promise."

In the hallway, sounds of things breaking and falling to the floor nearly covered the parents yelling and fighting. Mark wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew it wasn't good. 

"I'm the big brother...I'll protect him."

Suddenly, Catherine went quiet and there was a thud, as Frank panted loudly, "Now, stay down this time," He warned. "Don't. Get. Up."

Mark's heart was in his stomach, as his body trembled in fear, as the sound of Frank's boots got closer to the door. Frank banged on the door and threaten him once more before he sent his shoulder through the door. The door made a horrible crack noise each time Frank smashed the door it was only a matter of seconds before the door would break.

Offering himself as a sacrifice, Mark kept his back to the door, as the door finally broke open and Frank stumbled in like a drunken fool holding an empty, brown beer bottle in his bruised knuckled hand.

"Where is it?" He growled, as he walked over to Mark. "Where's the baby?"

Staying perfectly calm, Mark replied, "My mother...told me not to talk to strangers."

Frank tilted his head, but his eyes were glowing red and his lower lip was busted open, yet he didn't seem to mind, "Say that again?" Frank growled, as he nudged Mark with his boot. "What did you say to me, boy?"

"Please, go away."

And that's all it took. With one hand, Frank grabbed Mark by the scruff of his hair and lifted him up high in the air. Mark squealed in pain, as he kicked his feet, "Please, stop!" He begged, as he cried. "Leave my brother alone!"

"He's not yours Mark!" Frank barked, as he quickly pinned his son against the wall. "You love something that isn't yours, your mother did the same thing to me...she's a lier."

"Stop!"

"Tell me where it is, now!"

"No!"

"Don't make me hurt you, Markus...Daddy doesn't want to hurt you."

Mark continued to struggle and stay silent, so Frank dropped him and watched his son hit the ground hard. Mark landed on his side and stayed there afraid to move, as Frank kneeled down and grabbed him by the throat.

"Tell me...where is it?"

"N-no....I won't."

With an opened hand, Frank smacked Mark across the mouth and squeezed his throat tighter and tighter nearly turning the boy blue, "We want the same thing, Markus," Frank said, sweetly. "I want my wife back and you want your parents back, but that little bastard is in our way, so if you want that all you gotta do is telling me, where is that baby?"

"Go to Hell!" Mark screamed, hateful. "Go to Hell!"

Frank let go of Mark and paused for a moment taking in the words his sons screamed at him, "You little bastard," He growled, as he turned his hand into a fist. "You're just like your mother."

Frank's fist connected with Mark's nose causing a loud crack and a river of blood to spill from the young boy's face. Mark screamed and covered his face with both hands, as Frank stood up with the blood in his hand.

"You know I love you, right?" Frank chuckled, as he lifted the bottle high in the air ready to strike his child. "Daddy loves you...I love you very much."


	11. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a...Oh dear, how do I tell Frank?

The Calaway Funeral Home  
1965

"It's ours honey," Frank chuckled, as his voice echoed off the empty walls of their new home. "We're home."

The carpet was old and the walls needed a fresh coat of paint, but it was theirs. No furniture could be found, but Frank was running around already explaining his ideas, from the living room to the den.

"And here, we'll get one of those big rocking chairs."

Catherine just giggled to herself watching her husband dash around their empty home. They had been married for 2 months, but everything was happening so fast. 

Suddenly, Frank darted up the stairs like an excited child, "Are you coming darling? Or are just going to film me from behind?"

Catherine's cheeks went red, "Well, it's not a bad view."

Frank chuckled, winked and beckoned her to follow which she did. The stairs squeaked endlessly as the young couple made their way up the dusty staircase. Catherine didn't dare hold the handle as she walked up the stairs, even though she was panting and seemingly out of breath.

Of course, Frank reached the top before she did, but that didn't stop him from gloating and boasting about his 'victory'. Sighing playfully, Catherine gently pushed Frank, as she finally reached the top of the stairs.

"What happened honey?" Frank teased. "What happened?"

"Oh, be quiet you."

And just like a gentleman, Frank extended his arm to lock arms with Catherine, as the walked down the hall. Before they reached the master bedroom, Catherine let go of Frank and darted over to one of the guest bedrooms.

Catherine squealed in excitement, as Frank was quick to follow her. Without a word, she hurried inside the bedroom and smiled brightly. The dust covered window tinted the sun, but light still gave the room a welcoming glow. The white paint on the wall was rather plain, but Catherine had wonderful ideas boiling in her brain.

"What are you thinking, honey?" Frank asked, as he placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"What about a baby blue...for this room?"

Frank hummed softly, " Yeah, that would look nice in here. We could make this an office."

Suddenly, Catherine started laughing, as Frank walked away and headed for the master bedroom. It had gone completely over his head.

Without a word, Catherine followed Frank as they toured the rest of their home hand in hand. They laughed and spoke words of love, as they gazed out their front window. 

The front lawn was a bit unkept the grass wasn't like their neighbours while everyone else's was lushes and bright green, their grass was long and brown. 

"We might want to get that lawn done," Catherine started, as she tried to hide her laughter. "We wouldn't want any little feet to get hurt."

Frank chuckled, "I don't have tiny feet, but I'll get my dad's old mower this weekend and get that going."

Sighing, Catherine patted Frank's arm, as he wandered off to the den, "Now, honey we agreed right? That this would be my man cave, right?"

"Yes, Frank that's your den."

In excitement, Frank threw his hands up in celebration and hurried inside his little man cave. While Frank looked around, Catherine made the tiniest whimper, as she started to pace the carpet covered floor. 

Her breathing increased as she put a hand on her stomach. The fear she carried made her entire body shake and tremble in terror. 

"What do I say?" Catherine whispered to the camera she cradled in her hands. "He's ignored my signs...what if he gets upset?"

"You've gone quiet Catherine, you okay?"

Without replying, Catherine made a quick dash to the stair and flew up them like there was no tomorrow, as Frank called after her. She ran to the guest bedroom and took shelter within it.

Frank's heavy boots could be heard pounding up the stairs, "Cathy! Cathy what's wrong?"

She covered her mouth and started pacing the tiny room. Frank stormed into the room panting and wielding a red handled broom.

"What's wrong?" He questioned again, with a face filled with confusion. "What scared you?"

"F-Frank," She whimpered, as she slowly paced the room. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," Frank said, the sound of fear took over his voice. "What's going on?"

"You know I love you very much," Catherine gasped, as tears fell from her eyes. "And I want to make you happy?"

"Honey, you don't need to sugar coat it. What's going on?"

In a panic, Catherine put her hand over her mouth with a smack, as she whimpered and shaked. The Camera shaked violently in her hand making the tape blurry and distort.

Whether the bad angle of Catherine's shaking arm, Frank was trembling like an old orange leaf about to fall of it's branch.

"J-just tell me, Cathy," Frank stated holding his throat. "I can take it."

"I'm pregnant!" She cried, as she covered her face and started to sob. "I'm pregnant Frank! I'm carrying your child"

Frank stared silently with his mouth wide open, as he put his hands on his head. Catherine's sobs filled the empty room, "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Baby blue....little feet," Frank mumbled softly in realisation. "Baby blue and little feet."

Catherine wiped her tears and nodded along with Frank's words. Seeing no positive reaction, Catherine knew there was trouble.

Suddenly, Frank started laughing. He laughed and clapped his hands, "Oh...Oh merciful God, you're pregnant."

"Please don't be angry."

Without a warning, Frank tossed the broom down and picked Catherine up bridal style making her shriek. He kept laughing as he spun his beautiful wife around in his arms.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" He laughed, as Catherine grabbed onto him for dear life. "My wife's pregnant!"

Catherine's cheeks went red, as her tears of fear changed and turned into tears of happiness. Giving his bride a sweet kiss, Frank cradled her till her tears drained away.

"I love you Catherine Calaway, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Carefully setting her down, Frank fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed gentle kisses on her stomach and rested his forehead upon her. 

"I'm gonna be a daddy," Frank chuckled, as Catherine brushed her hand through his hair. "We're having a baby."

Catherine grabbed Frank by his underarm and helped the poor man stand. 

"Does this mean I have to stop smoking?"

The couple took one look at one another and started laughing.

"Just keep it in the den, honey and I think we'll be fine."


End file.
